


The Three Times Jack Thinks Alex Is Going To Have Sex With Him (And The One Time He Does)

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I get the get the faintest hint that I might, just maybe, have sex with Alex was on a Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Times Jack Thinks Alex Is Going To Have Sex With Him (And The One Time He Does)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal

The first time I got the get the faintest hint that I might, just maybe, have sex with Alex was on a Monday. We were on tour, the bus travelling through some minuscule fly-over states. I was sitting in the lounge, having a conversation with Rian about how going to Hogwarts could really be good experience when Alex waltzes in. His hair was askew, and not in the good way, more like he had just woken up and wasn’t bothered to do anything about it. There was still something appealing about it though. He had these ridiculously low sweatpants hanging off his hips and his chest was bare. I had to force myself to keep eye contact with Rian.

“All the spells have weird ass French names. You probably couldn’t even pronounce them, Jack.” Rian told me, absently looking down at his phone.

“If I went to Hogwarts I would be, like, the fucking valedictorian or something.” I tried to defend myself as Alex looked through the cupboards in the kitchenette.

“You didn’t even finish in the top ten in your class, what makes you think you could be valedictorian at Hogwarts?”

“There’s no chemistry at Hogwarts!” I yelled, laughing a little.

“Really, Jack?” Alex said, making his over to us. He had what looked like a peanut butter sandwich in his grasp as he sat down on my lap. “They make potions. You don’t think they have exact measurements and shit?"

I felt my face go a little red, shrugging vaguely. I tried my best to ignore Alex’s surprisingly heavy weight on my lap. He didn’t seem to mind using me as a chair as he snacked on his sandwich contently. “I’m sure it’s not the same thing.” I told them confidently.

Rian’s phone started ringing, at a sharp, quite ear-piercing volume. He answered, completely oblivious to the annoyed looks Alex and I were throwing at him. He just smiled fondly and let out a breathy “Hey, Cas” as he left the room. This left just Alex and I in the lounge, him still occupying my lap even if there was a free space from where Rian was sitting. Instead of moving, he kicked out his feet and leaned his head against my neck.

“You’re getting crumbs on me.” is the only thing I managed to say to him as he squirmed around a little bit, trying to get comfortable.  
Alex just scoffed and took another bite. “I’m tired still.” he told me quietly, nuzzling his head in the crook of my neck.

“Dude, the last time you fell asleep on me my foot fell asleep."

“You still enjoyed it.” Alex said, a knowing tone about his voice. Something about it made me nervous. I decided to shrug it off though. “You love it when I sit on you."

I knew he was just teasing me but I was bad at playing along at these things. “You caught me.” I admitted, but still in that sarcastic voice I used too often. I kissed his cheek, all slobbery and friendly even for us.

Alex pulls away, finishing off his sandwich. “At least let me finish my meal before you do that shit.” he laughed, nearly choking on the food in his mouth.

“So you’re not going to have sex with me?” I asked, a coy smile pushed along with my words.

“Here? On the bus?” he asked, a questioning eyebrow shooting up. I just nodded. He smiled back at me and rutted down one last time on my crotch and swiftly got off from me, lying down on the couch, his legs the only thing on me now. “I’m much classier than that, Jack."  
***  
The second time I was really prepared to have sex with Jack was on a Friday. It was late one night, a documentary about African cats on the TV in the lounge. Everyone else was gone or asleep in their bunks but I couldn’t stop watching the documentary. It just kept trying to figure out the appeal of this show until a big cat would devour an antelope and I would contemplate if I should tweet something about it.

I heard the door open and someone walking up the steps. Part of me wanted to pretend to be asleep or change the channel real quick but I decided against it. I was kind of relieved to find Alex sending me an amused smirk from the doorway. He lopsidedly walked over to me, flopping down on the couch. I could tell he was drunk by the way he walked over, but he smelled distinctly of some cheap beer.

“Oh God, what is that?” Alex asked incrediously, staring at the TV, which was projecting what was left after the cat finished eating the antelope.

“Antelope.” I explained, feeling tired all of a sudden.

“Wow,” he said slowly. “I am really horny."

I side-glanced at him, trying my hardest not to just start laughing. “Into some weird stuff then, Alex?"

“You wish.” he said, snorting a little. “I’m just horny."

“Then go jerk off.” I told him, staring at the TV and only the TV. I didn’t even dare to look the other way at this point.

Alex started laughing manically, pulling his legs up to his chest unsteadily. He pulled of his beanie, letting out a, “Oh, God” before letting his head roll onto my shoulder. “You’re demanding tonight.”

“Yeah, well-“

“Jesus, Jack, you’re clueless.” he said his voice suddenly lower.

I finally looked down at his face, but he was already getting up and straddling me. I self-consciously licked my lips, which probably looked bad but it was more of a “how the fuck am I going to fix this” kind of a gesture. Alex inched closer to my face, his breath floating over my lips. I tried to act normal but I don’t think I really managed it.

“You okay, Jack?” Alex asked, a fraction of a smile still on his face.

Fuck it.

I leaned forward and took away the space between us. Alex reacted to the kiss right away, his hand finding its way to my hair. I awkwardly placed my hands on his waist because that seemed like a reasonable place for them. Alex nipped at my bottom lip and I assumed it was some kind of invitation to open my mouth. So I did. Alex’s tongue slid in easily, and I wasn’t sure what to make of all this. We’ve kissed on several occasions but it’s usually a joke or someone will egg us on. There was something weird about this but I can’t even object to it because it was kind of everything I’d wanted for a few months then.

We broke apart for air, our eye contact suddenly glued together, even if I don’t think that was what I wanted. Alex managed to break it though, looking down teasingly slow and then back up at my face. He looked like he was asking for fucking permission.

I nodded slowly, probably looking confused. Alex appeared to ignore it as his fingers started unbuckling my belt. He leaned forward and started lightly sucking on the skin of my neck. I lolled my head back, trying to reclaim some sense of sanity because I knew I should have made Alex stop. He was drunk and by the next day who knows if he’ll remember this or if he’ll be happy about it. I couldn’t make myself do anything as Alex finally got my jeans unzipped.

He pulled back abruptly, his face suddenly pale. This was the part where I got ten times more self-conscious just by the look that Alex was giving me. I was about to ask him if he was okay because he genuinely didn’t look very good, but then he turned to the right and promptly vomited all over the ground of the bus. Suddenly, I truly understood what the definition of “boner kill” was.

Alex looked like he was about to fall off of me so I grabbed him, even if my happiness with him wasn’t so great anymore. I moved him off from my lap and slowly pushed him so he was lying on the couch. I stood up, buttoning my pants back up and putting on my belt. I sighed heavily and stared down at Alex’s half-awake body.

“You’re cleaning up that vomit tomorrow.” I told him, before placing a spare blanket over him.  
***  
The third time Alex tempts me with the evils of gay sex, I have pretty low expectations. We were both sober this time, chained inside our hotel room. We were supposed to be asleep because according to our manager we had a busy day tomorrow. He told us to stay in our room which is what Alex and I were abiding, we just weren’t sleeping. Instead we stayed up and half-watched a movie and using our phones. Occasionally, Alex would let out a lazy laugh and show me some picture on Instagram. I started to feel sleepy by the fifth picture but this time Alex jumped onto my bed, scaring me awake.

“What the fuck?” I whined, trying to cover my face with sheets that wouldn’t pull up because of Alex’s weight on them.

“How are you already tired?” he asked me, now staring down at my face, his hair dangling from his forehead and into his eyes.

“Am I supposed to be able to answer that question?” I said sleepily.

He seemed to think this over for a few seconds and just shrugged. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, but it wasn’t lingering because he quickly snapped up and his eyesight drifted across the room.

“That didn’t work so well last time.” I told him, knowing how much he cringed whenever I mentioned that night. It turned into quite the ongoing joke for us.

“I’m sober this time.” he said, holding up his hands in defeat as if this made him look innocent.

“And that changes…?"

“Everything.” he said simply, lying down next to me.

Our lips barely touched before I felt the need to talk again. “That was really cliché.” I snorted, laughing at him.

“Fuck off.” he said, wrapping an arm around my middle.

“I thought you wanted to fuck me though?” I said cockily.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right."

Alex started kissing me again, his lips less untrained than last time. There wasn’t a weird hint of alcohol to him and that made everything better for some reason. We did that for a while, Alex’s tongue back in my mouth and after a while Alex’s body on top of mine. This only lead to an awkward rutting, both of us trying to get friction. I almost started laughing because none of this made sense, but Alex just pushed down into me again and I let out an embarrassing moan instead.

“Fuck,” I breathed out, my chest suddenly moving at twice the speed it was ten minutes ago. “Were you serious about fucking me then?"

“Yeah, we just need…"

“There’s some in my bag.” I told him wearily because I really didn’t want him to get up and leave me here.

Alex smiled, kissed me, and then got up from the bed and made his way over to my bag. I struggled to get my shirt off my body while he was gone, realizing that we hadn’t even done that yet. By the time Alex was back, he was shirtless as well, a bottle of lube and a condom in his grip.

“Do you know how many people probably lost their virginity on this bed?” I asked him, a joking tone to my words.

“Are you trying to admit something to me, Jack?” he smirked.

“No, no, I’m obviously not a virgin.” I told him.

He slipped under the sheets again, me idly wondering if they would get tangled. I fell out of my strange trance when Alex started kissing me again, hands roaming over my bare chest. I started unbuckling his belt this time, my hands working quick to pull it out of the loops of his pants. By the I had managed to get his pants unbuttoned, I wasn’t sure if I should just pull off his pants or his boxers too, and I realized I was spending way too much time deciding when Alex’s hands moved mine out of the way and pulled down and his jeans and boxers in one swift motion.

“Fuck,” he mumbled when my hand found his cock. “Jack, wait."

I did as I was told, Alex now pulling my pants off. He seemed to struggled a little so I picked my body up so he could easily pull them off. I snickered at his complications, awarding me with a light slap on my arm. He laughed a little when I did and it seemed to put off some of this weird tension that appeared to be around us. Alex pushed away the sheets and moved down the bed slightly. I watched in awe as he slowly brought his mouth down onto my cock.

“Jesus Christ.” I muttered, feeling my fingers twist into the sheets.

Alex simply ignored me and slowly swiped his tongue across my dick and started sucking on the head. He didn’t keep at it though, slowly pulling off and reaching for the lube. I think I squirmed around a little, anxious to finally, finally have sex with Alex. He slowly rubbed the lube onto his fingers and then went back to tending to my cock. I let out a small moan as he pressed a finger at my entrance. He teasingly rubbed it in circles and I was about two seconds from yelling at him, but he finally pushed it in. Alex ignored the heavy flow of explicits that were leaving my mouth as he pushed another finger into me, slowly pumping the two into me. I just let my eyes flutter closed and my teeth to tear my lip up.

“Come on…Alex.” I whined, not really caring anymore about proper preparation or the great blowjob he was administering to me  
Alex sat up in the bed and shook his head jerkily, as if he wasn’t really sure what was going on either. He grabbed for the lube again and smeared some onto his cock after putting on the condom. I waited as patiently as I could, but it really didn’t feel like Alex was going fast enough.

“Okay, you sure then?” Alex asked me, him practically in a daze.

I gave him what I hoped was an exasperated look. “Obviously, yes."

He nodded and then way too slowly pushed in. I idly wondered if he maybe thought I was fragile and I was going to break. By the time Alex had succeeded in pushing his entire cock in, I had come to a realization that maybe I could break because-

“Holy shit.” I said, suddenly barely able to connect words together.

He pushed into me again, this time harder and definitely better. I felt his grip on my hips, and maybe for a few seconds I hoped that there would be finger sized bruises by the time I woke up the next day. Alex’s lips crashed down onto mine and our kissed weren’t so put together as they were before. Suddenly they were messy and crooked and way too preoccupied on something else. I didn’t really care though.

Alex reached for my dick, it still slightly slippery from when he was sucking on it. By the time his hand is working up and down on me, he manages to hit my prostate dead on. I let out a mangled noise, my fingers cutting into Alex’s skin on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind, actually he let out a matching moan of his own.

“Alex, fuck, Alex, I’m-“

And I was coming. Alex kept moving his hand in tandem with him hips, my eyes falling shut. I barely even move as I fall apart, feeling waves of pleasure. Alex let out a choked noise from above, him coming only a few seconds after me. We just kind of lied there for a few minutes, the sound of our breath the only indicator we weren’t dead or something.

“Told you I was classier than having sex on the bus.” Alex said, giving me a quick kiss.


End file.
